1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clip assembly for securing a heat sink to an electronic device, and particularly to a clip assembly having a fastener for eliminating relative movement of the clip and the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a central processing unit (CPU), operates at a high speed for processing signals and data. A great amount of heat is generated due to the high speed operation. A heat sink is often used to remove heat from the CPU for keeping the CPU at an acceptable working temperature. A clip is required to secure the physical contact between the heat sink and the CPU.
A conventional clip 3, as shown in FIG. 3 of the attached drawings, comprises a spring central portion engaging a surface of the heat sink and two legs extending therefrom for engaging with a CPU socket connector, thereby securing the heat sink to the CPU mounted on the socket connector. The clip 3 suffers a disadvantage of being readily detached from the heat sink 5 by accidental force disengaging the clip 3 from the socket connector.
With the trend toward miniaturization in the computer industry, a flip-chip package is broadly used in CPU modules. Referring to FIG. 4, a flip chip is usually formed on a substrate. The conventional clip 3 attaches the heat sink 5 to the flip chip 7. However, the heat sink 5 is readily rotated about a die edge of the flip chip 7. Thus the heat sink 5 cannot be in full contact with the flip chip 7, which diminishes the removing heat efficiency of the heat sink 5.
It is thus desired to provide a heat sink clip which overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art.